Doctor Who Short-Film Series 1 (ALL EPISODES)
by Adam B 1010
Summary: Hey all, this is the complete set of my very own series of Doctor Who. Will be uploaded whenever an individual episode goes live. Thanks for reading!
1. Episode 1

Total Reboot (S1E1): 19

 **Total Reboot**

By Adam Baron

 _Fade in. The episode starts with a panning shot of space, showcasing the moon in front of the earth. There is peaceful music humming in the background_. _Suddenly, the TARDIS flies past the camera. The camera switches to a medium shot of the TARDIS interior. The camera is focused on the time rotor. The Doctor enters the control room and quickly begins to buzz around the console. The focus switches to him as he does this, and the shot alternates between several shots, some above or on the console, others at the same perspective portrayed initially. The editing is frantic to emphasize the terrifying nature of the scene_

The Doctor: What is it now old girl? I told you never to interrupt me while I'm sleeping! Figured that wasn't much to ask, I don't do it all that often.

 _The shot switches to a closeup of the Doctor's face on the left, with the rest of the room visible along with the console on the right. A slightly blue and distorted version of the Doctor appears in the console room, filling the deadspace_

TARDIS Console Doctor: Doctor.

 _The Doctor looks over, eyeing his doppleganger up and down suspiciously. As he gives his impressions, his face becomes disappointed_

The Doctor: Oh, is that what I look like at this angle? I don't like it.

 _The lights flicker in the console room and the Doctor nearly falls over_

TARDIS Console Doctor: I am losing power, Doctor. The eye of Harmony is inexplicably being drained. Calculating possible points of origin and solutions currently.

 _The Doctor moves to the panel of the console with dozens of buttons and presses them furiously_

The Doctor: Don't bother. Cutting power to nonessential rooms and systems… now! Inform me of any further developments.

TARDIS Console Doctor: Doctor.

 _The Doctor looks over in concern_

The Doctor: Yes?

TARDIS Console Doctor: We are crashing.

 _The music picks up_

The Doctor: Crashing?! How can I be crashing?

TARDIS Console Doctor: Power is still being drained from the eye of harmony and the navigation has been completely disabled.

 _The Doctor pushes a couple of keys on his console and a status screen pops up on the monitor. It states 30 seconds until impact, along with numerous alarms_

The Doctor: Why did the navigation completely shut off!

The Doctor (Aside): Can it even do that?

TARDIS Console Doctor: You diverted power from all nonessential systems.

The Doctor: Since when is 'navigation' nonessential?!

TARDIS Console Doctor: Since you declared it wasn't 'fun.'

The Doctor: Argh!

 _A loud crash is heard and the Doctor falls to the ground. The camera switches to the TARDIS exterior where it's seen entering the upper atmosphere of Earth before switching back to the TARDIS interior with a shot of the TARDIS Console Doctor in the foreground, from behind. The Doctor and the TARDIS Console are partially visible through the TARDIS Console Doctor. The Doctor points to the TARDIS Console Doctor_

The Doctor: Alright old girl, I need you to divert all remaining power to dematerialization!

 _The lights flicker and the Doctor slides over to another panel on the console_

TARDIS Console Doctor: Warning! Twenty seconds until impact!

The Doctor (While Working): As if I didn't know!

TARDIS Console Doctor: You instructed me to inform you on further developments-

The Doctor: Oh shut up!

 _The Doctor finishes his work and stares at the monitor as the TARDIS attempts to take off_

TARDIS: Impact with earth surface in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…

The Doctor: Here we go again...

 _The music reaches its climax and then fades out along with the scene. The scene cuts to black and the opening credits roll. When the show continues the scene is set inside the TARDIS, where smoke is rising and the Doctor is seen making some repairs there is a slight hum in the background_

The Doctor: I still don't understand what went wrong, I mean, it just doesn't make any sense. How could something as impenetrable as the TARDIS be breached so easily. I mean, it's not like I declared 'advanced security measures,' nonessential too...

 _The Doctor looks up in recollection as humorous music plays slightly and then returns to his work_

The Doctor: Yeah, no I didn't.

 _The music ceases. As the Doctor attempts to open a panel on the console with the Sonic, he finds it is damaged_

The Doctor: Typical. First the TARDIS and then the Sonic. It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?

 _He places the Sonic in the repair station, looks at the main monitor which reads 13 percent and diverts all remaining power to the sonic_

The Doctor: Do me a favour old girl, spruce up the Sonic a little bit with that last little bit of juice you've got. Thing looks a bit drab if I'm being honest. In the meantime, I'll be out looking for some spare parts, maybe some paint. I'm thinking racing stripes, y'know, go big or go home.

 _The scene cuts to the TARDIS exterior where the Doctor exits, and stretches his arms and back. He pulls a slinky from his coat pocket and allows it to stretch and drop to the ground. He catches it upon its return_

The Doctor: Gravity… exemplary of pre-moon genesis.

 _The Doctor pockets his slinkey and takes a deep breath_

The Doctor: America, 2018, no, 17.

 _The Doctor licks both of his pointer fingers and places them on opposite sides of his head. He looks from one to the other, and then brings his hands to one point, focusing on the sun_

The Doctor: 11:24 on a Tuesday. Hah, always loved the word Tuesday!

 _The TARDIS begins to take off behind him_

The Doctor (sudden realization): Oh no!

 _He turns around suddenly and tries to open the door. When that fails he bangs on the door, reaching for his TARDIS key until his fist passes through the TARDIS_

The Doctor (slowly): Okay, now I'm just confused.

 _He sits down beside the road. When a car approaches he signals to the driver. She stops, nods to the Doctor and the Doctor enters passenger side. The screen cuts to the car interior, starting from the windshield back_

Jen Waterton: Hey there.

The Doctor (smiling): Howdy.

Jen: Howdy?

The Doctor: Yeah, it's a synonym for hello.

Jen: I know what it means!

The Doctor: Oh, well, you said it as a question, so I just assumed that you, y'know…

Jen: You just don't seem like the type of guy that would lead with howdy is all.

 _The screen cuts to the side of Jen's head, showcasing the Doctor_

The Doctor: And what makes you say that?

 _The screen cuts, showing the Doctor in the foreground along with Jen_

Jen: ...No reason.

 _The screen cuts back to the windshield perspective_

The Doctor: So, what day is it again?

Jen: Wednesday.

The Doctor: Damnit, Wednesday, of course!

 _Jen is clearly startled and locks her hands on the wheel, trying to catch her breath. She glares at the Doctor_

Jen: What's the matter with Wednesday?

The Doctor: Oh, uh, nothing.

Jen: Say, what's your name?

The Doctor: Oh me? I'm the Doctor.

 _The Doctor holds out his hand. Without looking, Jen replies_

Jen: Driving.

The Doctor: Right.

Jen (slightly confused): But, Doctor Who, exactly?

The Doctor: I've been asking myself that question for a very long time.

 _Jen says Doctor mockingly_

Jen: Alright then, 'Doctor', my name's Jennifer Waterton, but I prefer Jen.

The Doctor: Pleasure to meet you, Jen.

 _There's a slight, awkward pause_

Jen: So, where are you headed?

The Doctor: Hm?

 _Jen articulates every word slowly, as if she is speaking with a child_

Jen: Where am I dropping you off?

The Doctor: Oh, uh, wherever you're headed is fine.

 _Jen is obviously concerned but still playing it off_

Jen: Oh yes strange man, please come into my house. By all means.

 _The screen cuts to the side of Jen's head, showcasing the Doctor_

The Doctor: Oh, no no no no no! I didn't mean like that. Just *ahem* wherever is fine.

 _The screen switches to the windshield perspective as Jen begins to drive_

Jen: Why are you out on the highway anyway? Car trouble?

The Doctor: Something like that.

Jen: Me too. I don't know what it is, but I had to try for forever just to get the stupid thing working.

The Doctor (intrigued): Really?

Jen: Yeah, everyone on my street had the same problem too. It was really weird.

 _The screen cuts up close to the Doctor's face and ominous music begins to play_

The Doctor: Interesting.

 _The screen cuts back to the windshield perspective_

Jen: Turned out it was something to do with the battery. I charged a backup using a tiny gas generator and it worked like a charm.

The Doctor: Any other problem with it?

Jen: Not that I could tell, no. It wasn't even drained, it just... didn't work. I put it on an ammeter, and it was outputting a steady stream of electricity.

The Doctor: Even when it wasn't wired up to your car?

Jen: Yep. The TV, phones, everything was like that too. Streets are dead.

The Doctor: All electrical equipment?

Jen: Anything and everything.

 _The scene transitions to the outside of the car and as it drives by the camera pans and the shot switches to the outside on a road in a neighbourhood. The car parks and the Doctor gets out_

Jen: Alright then, see you around Doctor (she half punches him on the arm).

The Doctor: Indeed. And thanks again for the ride Jen!

 _The Doctor waits for her to drive away. He trails her and watches her enter her backyard. The Doctor approaches her garage door, then reaches for his Sonic, only to pull nothing from his jacket. He looks to the sky angrily, and proceeds carefully to the side of her house. He sees Jen gardening, and quickly flattens against the fence as she looks over. The camera cuts to a closeup of Jen's face, who looks confused, but goes back to her gardening. Cut back to the Doctor, who looks over at the fence as Jen leaves the frame. He enters her garage through the side door and the shot cuts to a high and to the right view of the garage interior, where the car is parked. A battery is sitting connected to an ammeter on a box to the right of the frame. The shot pans downward and inward as the Doctor pops the hood of the car and removes the battery. He looks to his right, and the shot switches focus to the battery with the ammeter. Cut to the meter itself, where the Doctor is seen fiddling with a bundle of wires. A slight spark happens and the Doctor jolts, before smiling. The shot cuts to the side of the Doctor, zooming as his spiel goes on_

The Doctor: Well that's… odd. They're both functioning normally. Same voltage, same current, same… everything. Nothing to indicate a malfunction - although that would be odd if every battery on the street just… stopped. It isn't fried, broken or otherwise in needs of repairs it's just as if it… stopped. Like something's taking the power before it can be of any use-

Jen: So why isn't it working?

 _The shot switches to the right of the Doctor, pointing upwards at Jen, who sits with her arms crossed in the background. The Doctor becomes startled as he realizes Jen has been listening in on his entire monologue_

The Doctor (slowly): I don't know. Y'know, it takes a certain type of person to sneak up on me, let alone startle me.

Jen: Well maybe I'm just that type of person. You ever think about that?

The Doctor: Thought crossed my mind.

 _He reaches for the Sonic but finds it isn't in his pocket_

The Doctor: Drat, that's right, I left the Sonic back at the TARDIS.

Jen: What?

The Doctor: Sonic Screwdriver. Just a little buzzing thing with a light on the end that helps me, among other things, muck about with electrical equipment. Figured I could get a more detailed analysis of your battery than this old thing.

Jen (sarcastic): Right, okay. Right about now is when I'd call the police but the phones are out, so if you could be a dear and put my battery back in my car, I'll make you some coffee.

The Doctor: You trust me?

Jen: It's not like I have many other options, you followed me here.

 _The scene cuts to the interior of Jen's dining room. Jen is sitting at the table holding two mugs and looking offscreen left. The camera slowly pans inward as the Doctor enters the shot and sits at the table. The camera ceases panning as he does this, and Jen hands the Doctor a mug_

The Doctor: Thank you.

Jen: Not at all. Now you've got until I've finished my coffee to explain what the hell you're doing before I throw you out.

 _Jen begins sipping her coffee, and the Doctor becomes slightly undone, trying desperately to find his words and fiddling as he does so, low, yet bouncy music begins_

The Doctor: Um, well, it's not just a problem with the local grid. If it was, the government could just switch to the backup and be on their way. I think this is global. And furthermore, the problems with the grid seem coordinated and predictable, but not in the sense that a computer virus is. A computer virus needs some sort of push, something to shove it off on it's path of destruction, be it an email or a stray USB or something. If that were the case, the government likely would have determined the point of origin at this point and stamped it out.

Jen: So you think someone's doing this on purpose? But who, and why, not to mention how? How would someone even go about doing this?

The Doctor: I think, and this is going to sound crazy, but I think that it's the work of something off-planet.

 _The music crescendos, and the shot switches to behind the Doctor's head_

Jen: You're right, Doctor, that does sound crazy.

 _The shot switches to Jen's perspective_

The Doctor: But…

 _Cut back to the Doctor's perspective_

Jen: But nothing. It just sounds crazy. Give me one good reason that I should believe it's aliens.

 _The camera cuts back to the full view of the table, though this time pulled back slightly. Suddenly a jingle sounds on the car's radio. The Doctor and Jen walk down the hall and the camera pans to follow them. The camera cuts to the garage interior, with the car taking up the far right of the shot. The Doctor and Jen enter through the door in the background as the message starts. They walk down, resting in different places and stances. As the message goes on, the camera cuts to various reaction shots of the Doctor and Jen_

Prime Minister: People of Earth, do not be alarmed. This morning we have had several massive grid malfunctions, back to back, all across the globe. Somehow, those malfunctions have hopped short-range to every device in the world. Our best efforts to track the source have been fruitless, as our powers are, well, limited to say the least. For those of you listening with crank radios or other hand powered devices, understand that you are of a minority. Our message will not reach most, and you must remain in your homes, as there have been reports of increased violence, vandalism and theft in the past few hours. Just know that you are not alone, and we will attempt to reboot the grid shortly.

The Doctor: No! That won't do a thing. Shutting down a small part of the grid is pointless.

 _The radio cuts to static_

Jen: Why's that, Doctor? Why would it matter if they reset the grid?

The Doctor: Because it will give whatever's doing this another chance to sap the power. Whatever happened this morning also sapped your car's battery and my TARDIS, which isn't part of the grid. If it was routinely checking for additional sources then putting in another battery wouldn't have done a thing. It would take a big drop in power for it to take notice!

 _The car shuts off suddenly_

Jen: I don't suppose that's what you were talking about, is it?

The Doctor: Yeah, that's it alright.

Jen: Well, I don't think I'll be able to charge it again. What now?

 _The doctor opens the garage door and begins to walk down the driveway, the camera follows him_

The Doctor: We need to find the source, and shut it down.

Jen: And how on Earth are we supposed to do that, he said that it was happening across the globe!

The Doctor: Yes, but it isn't some sort of virus, it's simply repurposing all of your power before it can reach your homes; for what, I don't know. So, logically, it should house itself primarily in any sort of electrical plant in the world.

 _The Doctor is now walking down the road, and rather quickly. Jen tries to keep up_

Jen: And how do you know that?

The Doctor: Because if it was only at one place, your government could just switch the source of the power. They don't call it a "grid" for nothing.

Jen: There's a place right in town, up on the hill.

The Doctor: Then that's where we're going.

 _The music crescendos as the screen changes to a large building with the Doctor and Jen standing at the gates_

Jen: This is it.

The Doctor: Welp, no time like the present!

 _He begins to hop the fence_

Jen: Hey, what do you think you're doing! You can't just break in like that!

The Doctor: Well, normally I'd use the Sonic, but I don't have it with me, remember?

 _The camera switches to Jen's face, and she looks confused though she follows without another word. After that, it switches to the inside of the compound. Emergency lighting illuminates the hallway_

Jen: Doctor, what will happen if we get caught?

The Doctor: Well, we'll likely be detained until someone can alert the police at which point we will be arrested for trespassing on government property.

Jen (sarcastic): Oh, great. I was hoping that would happen today.

The Doctor: The opportunity presents itself often?

Jen: Sarcasm, genius.

 _They sneak alongside another hall where a couple of technicians can be heard_

Jen: So if these guys can't find the source, what makes you think you can?

The Doctor: These guys would never think to look at themselves as the source of the problem, perhaps a major player but not the ringmaster - which would be their first priority. Even if they did think of it they're running on backup power. A full fledged diagnostic could take days, or even weeks. I, on the other hand, am a bit of a pessimist. Always questioning myself.

 _The Doctor bumps into someone wearing a black uniform whose face is offscreen_

The Doctor: Oh, sorry about that-  
 _The Doctor looks up, and becomes a little anxious_

The Doctor: Oh.

 _Hard cut to the interior of a storage room, low to the ground. The Doctor and Jen are thrown into frame, and the door closes and footsteps are audibly heard behind them along with the door locking. As the two stand, the camera pans upward to follow them. They both look at the camera_

Jen: Great. Power's out - everywhere - some random guy follows me home, and now I'll have a criminal record before the day's out.

 _She looks to the Doctor_

Jen: So thanks for that.

The Doctor: Don't mention it.

 _Jen turns to the door_

Jen: Hey! Let me out! I didn't do anything, and this guy… he kidnapped me!

The Doctor: What?!

Jen: Yeah, he forced me to come here against my will, said he'd need a hostage for something! Please, can you get me out of here?

 _The figure on the other side of the door fiddles with his keys and you can hear him unlocking it_

The Doctor: Jen, what are you doing?!

Jen: Don't worry Doctor, I have a plan.

The Doctor: Clearly, but remind me again how this plan helps me?

 _The figure opens the door_

Security: Ma'am, I can't let you go, but if you'd prefer to be held elsewhere, I can accommodate.

Jen: Oh, thank you sir-

 _Jen punches the man square in the jaw and he falls over. The Doctor quickly kneels by him along with Jen. The shot switches to a closeup of the Doctor and Jen looking over the body, who is at the bottom of the frame_

The Doctor: Bloody hell! Where'd you learn to hit like that?

Jen: To be honest, I didn't.

The Doctor: Well what if it didn't knock him out straight away?

Jen: Well, I figured there's two of us, and you're a dude.

 _Jen pockets something and walks offscreen. The Doctor looks shocked_

The Doctor: A scrawny dude!

 _The Doctor walks offscreen. The camera switches to a shot of a hall, and pans as the Doctor and Jen approach a door, before stopping. The Doctor checks for his sonic once more_

The Doctor: Of course, the one day I leave the damned thing behind!

 _He turns, and Jen opens the door using a keychain_

The Doctor: Y'know, it always seems to me that whenever I've not got something, it just so happens that it's exactly what I need. That seems like a bit of a coincidence, wouldn't you say, Jen?

 _When the Doctor turns he finds Jen standing in the open doorway with her arms crossed_

Jen: You done yet?

The Doctor (astonished): How'd you open it?

Jen (patronising): Keychain from the guard, Doctor. The best solution to any problem is usually the easiest.

 _They walk into the room and eerie music plays quietly. The Doctor walks up to an illuminated computer console while Jen lingers, watching the door_

Jen (inconsistently) : Doctor, what are you doing?

The Doctor: I'm rerouting any remaining power to this console so that I can run a proper diagnostic in as little time as possible. Hah, seems to be a running theme today.

 _The camera switches to the top right of the room, where all of the lights go out. Muffled yelling in annoyance can be heard. A short time passes, possibly shown through crossfading shots. Jen is seen handing bits of various machinery to the Doctor, who fiddles with them along with the computer terminal. Finally, the screen brightens just as the Doctor is tightening a screw on his machine. He nods, hands it to Jen and instructs her, seen through his gestures. She leaves and the Doctor turns to the terminal. He adjusts the speakers beside the computer, presses a couple of keys and begins to establish a connection_

The Doctor: I knew it.

 _Jen reenters the room_

Jen: What, the problem started here?

The Doctor: Yep... well... not just here. It wormed its way into every power plant in the world.

Jen: But I thought the Prime Minister said it wasn't a virus.

The Doctor: It's not. It's a leech.

 _The computer console and surrounding lights brighten significantly the music switches to ominous_

Electrovat: No need to be condescending, Doctor.

Jen: Okay, talking computer, not what I expected when I woke up today.

The Doctor(aside): You get used to it.

The Doctor: Now, you, my friend, have some explaining to do.

Electrovat: I believe you already know what I am.

The Doctor: I have my suspicions. Of course, it helps that I've met you before. London, 1953 ring any bells?

Electrovat: A sister species. I am Electrovat.

 _The music switches to the Doctor's theme, starting quiet but slowly growing as the dialogue progresses_

The Doctor: Indeed. Instead of feeding off of the life-force of humans you simply enslave them to power your prime directive.

Electrovat: I crash landed here on a tourist ship. I did not ask to reside on this puny rock, however I must survive.

The Doctor: I'm sorry, Electrovat, but these people are not your workers.

Electrovat: Clearly. They can not provide sufficient power.

The Doctor: Even with the added power of my TARDIS you were unable to boot up properly.

Electrovat: It shut me out before I could drain it completely.

The Doctor: Gotta love that old girl.

Electrovat: Regardless, it gave me the power I needed to make myself known, and, in time, I will have gained enough power to serve my needs.

Jen: And what exactly is that?

Electrovat: I will transmit a message through space. The message will attract all nearby life forms. Once they arrive, I will spread and infect numerous grids on numerous worlds. I will become immortal.

The Doctor: With all due respect Electrovat, you have no understanding of what some species will do to this planet and these people.

Electrovat: Inconsequential. I have no need for them once I board an alien vessel. Their power is insignificant anyways.

Jen (concerned): Yeah, okay, that's nice, but what are we going to do Doctor?

The Doctor: If we shut down the grid completely it should purge the system of Electrovat forever.

Electrovat: And just how do you plan to do that, Doctor? Performing such a reset on a global scale is impossible. You have already lost.

The Doctor: Impossible? For you? Certainly. You're just a leech, you can't control the grid. All you do is sap it of its power. But I have an ace up my sleeve. While I was running the diagnostic I had a lot of time on my hands. And we just so happen to be in a computery engineering room with some VERY neat tech. So think of a bottle rocket, now forget that, because it's nothing like that. It discharges all power within its battery pack out the back end. Wouldn't need that much to enter orbit.

Electrovat: Except I control all of the world's power. The battery's already been assimilated.

The Doctor: Indeed. However, this little light show you've put on just to talk to me which, by the way I'm flattered, may just give me all I need for liftoff!

 _The Doctor presses the enter key on the keyboard and the camera pans down, revealing a wire plugged in at the front end. It follows the wire outside to the Doctor's device. The camera switches back to the interior, showcasing a smiling Doctor, a gawking Jen and a dimming computer monitor. The rocket is shown taking off through the window_

The Doctor: Provided the device works, I'll soon have it attached to a satellite and transmitting a secure signal to every power plant in the world. I'd say we should be expecting a hard reset in about (the doctor checks his watch) ooh, thirty seconds.

Electrovat: No, you fool! Do you even understand what you've done! I will die.

The Doctor: You can not simply invade a planet, Electrovat. Especially not this one. For it is protected, and will be protected until the day I die. So if you're going to send any message at all in the little time you have left, just make it one word. One tiny word, three letters, yet one that will make my message clear. "Run."

 _The power goes out completely and the music fades. When it turns back on, every light in the building turns on immediately_

Jen: You did it!

 _Jen hugs the Doctor who smiles smugly_

The Doctor: Oh come on, of course I did!

 _The TARDIS can be heard materializing in the background. The Doctor looks up excitedly and runs out of the room. Jen follows, trying to keep pace. The camera switches to the exterior of the building, and zooms outward, revealing the TARDIS_

Jen: So, this is the "car" in question, eh?

The Doctor: Yep, haha. Well then Jen - ooh, remind me never to say that again - what do you say? Care to come with me?

Jen: Doctor, I only met you this morning. You followed me back to my house and roped me into this crazy… thing with a talking consciousness in a computer that apparently has been surviving off of Earth's power and now you want me to run away with you in a box.

The Doctor: That about sums it up, yeah.

Jen: How could anyone say no.

 _Jen laughs and the Doctor smirks. He places his hand on the door but pauses, thinking to himself_

The Doctor: Listen, Jen. Before I bring you with me, I need you to know that what I do is dangerous. Like, life threatening. And, although I'll do my best, I can't guarantee that you'll come back unscathed.

Jen: If it's anything like today, I think I can handle it. Besides, I trust you, Doctor.

The Doctor: Okay then. Jennifer Waterton, welcome to the TARDIS.

 _The Doctor opens the doors to showcase the inside of the TARDIS as his theme begins to blare. It pans around the TARDIS, following Jen who is astonished_

The Doctor: That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She can go anywhere that has ever existed or will ever exist.

 _The camera lands on the Doctor's face_

The Doctor: And she's mine.

Jen: It's bigger on the inside!

 _The Doctor smirks_

The Doctor: Yes it is. So, (he pulls a new Sonic out from the recharging station and flips it before pocketing it) where to?

Jen: But... now that I think about it, I can't just leave, I have things I need to tend to. Family, friends, work.

The Doctor: It's a time machine, remember? We can return here whenever we want and you'll still have time to fix supper.

Jen: Oh, well, in that case…

 _The camera switches to the TARDIS exterior, where it takes off. The screen crossfades to the end credits_


	2. Episode 2

**Voyage of the Neverwake**

By Adam Baron

The Doctor: Jennifer Waterton, welcome to the TARDIS.

 _The TARDIS doors open to showcase the inside of the TARDIS as his theme begins to blare. It pans around the TARDIS, following Jen who is astonished_

The Doctor: That stands of Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can go anywhere that has ever existed or will ever exist.

 _The camera lands on the Doctor's face_

The Doctor: And it's mine.

Jen: It's bigger on the inside!

 _The Doctor smirks_

The Doctor: Yes it is. So, (he pulls the Sonic out from the recharging station and flips it before pocketing it) where to?

Jen: But now that I think of it... I can't just leave, I have things I need to tend to. Family, friends, work.

The Doctor: It's a time machine, remember? We can return here whenever we want without any time having passed.

Jen: Oh, well, in that case… I suppose I could go for a few trips.

The Doctor: There ya go, kiddo.

 _The Doctor types in the coordinates and flips a couple of switches. The screen cuts to the outside of the TARDIS as it takes off. It then cuts back to the interior. The Doctor is piloting the TARDIS gracefully as Jen watches, laughing as it goes on. The power flickers and the TARDIS lands._

Jen (excitedly): Where are we, Doctor?

The Doctor: A rather luxurious first trip. Figured I'd take it easy on you the first time.

Jen: Okay, but where's that?

The Doctor: A couple of million miles from earth, about two hundred years from your time, with two first class tickets (he brandishes the Psychic Paper) to the maiden voyage of the RMS Neverwake.

 _The TARDIS doors open and cut back to Jen, who's smiling excitedly. The music reaches its climax and then fades out along with the scene. The scene cuts to black and the opening credits roll. When it returns, the Doctor and Jen are staring out of a window at the majesty of space._

Jen: It's so beautiful.

The Doctor: That it is.

Jen: Doctor?

The Doctor: Yes, Jen?

Jen: You said that you get used to the strange things you find. But do you ever get used to seeing this?

The Doctor: No. Never. The vast expanse always astonishes me.

Jen: Good. I never want this to end.

 _A short time passes_

The Doctor: C'mon then, let's go see something else.

 _The Doctor begins to walk away, and the camera switches to a closeup of Jen, with the Doctor in the shot_

Jen: Sorry, did you just miss the part where I said I never wanted this to end?

 _The Doctor stops and turns_

The Doctor: Well yeah, but I'm getting bored.

Jen: But you said -

The Doctor: Astonishes, not captivates. Space is cool, but so is the stuff on this ship.

 _The Doctor turns around and begins to walk away once more_

Jen: Like what?

 _The Doctor stops and turns again_

The Doctor: I don't know. But this is the year 2237, they have to have something you'd like.

Jen: Haven't you seen it all?

The Doctor: Oh probably, but I'm more interested in seeing your reactions. Call it my little experiment.

 _The camera zooms out to a computer screen, with a man watching intently. There are two men at his side. Ominous music begins to play_

Miles Duvanq: Who is he?

 _The camera switches to the side of Miles' head, pointing up to see the Head of Research_

Head of Research (staring at the screen): We don't know, sir. As far as we know he wasn't on this ship until an hour ago.

Victor Archnannd: At the most.

Miles Duvanq: What's his background?

Head of Research: We don't know. Our computer has matched his face and voice with numerous recordings all throughout time.

Miles Duvanq (annoyed): Does it have a name?

Head of Research (now looking at Miles Duvanq): No, sir, it just feels content with calling him the Doctor.

Miles Duvanq: I think I'm going to have a little chat with this "Doctor." Find out what he's all about.

Victor Archnannd: Just be careful Miles. You know what happened last time. We don't want to have to start over with this project, we'll never find funding a third time if we don't deliver.

Miles Duvanq: I've told you a million times, Victor. We don't need the funding. It's a nice buffer, but at the end of the day we'll make loads more than we sink in when this project is finished. Mark my words; we will finish this.

 _A lady in uniform walks in with a platter, which holds a trio of needles_

Service Lady: It's time for your weekly vaccine, gentlemen.

 _Miles walks over to the lady_

Miles Duvanq: Thank you, Charlene.

 _He picks up the vial and injects the liquid into himself as the camera pans out. After he leaves it switches to the Doctor and Jen, who are watching television in their cabin. The Doctor is eating a muffin and smiling quite contently_

Jen: What is this again, Doctor?

The Doctor: Anti-Grav football. I believe it's the ninety third annual match.

Jen: Why would you want to play football in space?

The Doctor: Why would you even want to go into space? The answer is simple; because it's cool.

 _The screen cuts to the side of the Doctor. As he exclaims Jen flinches he drops his muffin and picks it up again_

The Doctor: Oh, look at that goal! Absolutely marvelous maneuver.

 _A loud scream is heard in the hall. The Doctor and Jen look at each other for a split second before turning off the television and running into the hall to investigate. The Doctor pockets his muffin. The camera switches to the Doctor and Jen in the hall, but slowly zooms out to showcase a crowd of stunned onlookers, a woman repeatedly walking into a wall and her sister, who's crying._

Rachel Macintyre: Please Rebecca, just stop!

 _Rachel turns to the crowd the camera switches to her face_

Rachel Macintyre: Well don't just stand there, someone do something!

 _The camera switches back to the crowd's perspective and the Doctor begins to push through_

The Doctor: Excuse me, everyone, I'm a Doctor.

 _The Doctor arrives at Rachel and Rebecca, and proceeds to put his hand on Rachel's shoulder_

The Doctor: Calm down. Just calm down and look at me. What's your name?

Rachel Macintyre (through tears): Rachel Macintyre. And she's my sister, Rebecca.

The Doctor (keeping his eyes on Rebecca): Okay, Rachel, what happened?

Rachel Macintyre: We were just talking over some coffee when all of a sudden, she just dropped her coffee, got up and started walking. Please, you have to help her.

The Doctor: Okay, let me see what I can do.

 _The Doctor brandishes his screwdriver and approaches Rebecca. He begins to run numerous tests with the screwdriver_

The Doctor: No pupil dilation, that's weird. No response to rather… (he smacks the screwdriver) annoying sound either. Slowed heart rate and breathing. Lower than average neural interference with the Sonic indicates...

 _The Doctor's face darkens. Rachel looks up_

Rachel: What?

 _The camera turns along with the Doctor_

The Doctor: She's… in a coma.

Jen: Um, Doctor, I know you're the smart one but she's standing.

The Doctor: No she isn't.

Rachel: Doctor, my sister is clearly standing.

 _The Doctor turns momentarily before turning back to the crowd_

The Doctor: Oh, right. That. Yeah, she's not the one standing. There's no neural activity to cause it. By all accounts she should have fallen a little while back, which means-

Miles Duvanq: Which means that we should get her to the medbay immediately! Honestly people, make way. This is no way to treat a sick woman - crowding around in awe. And you, sir, what makes you fit to diagnose her? Do you work here?

The Doctor: No, though I am a general physician. I just figured I'd offer some professional help before the big boys arrived.

Miles Duvanq: Well then, I suppose I should thank you. Now Miss…

Rachel Macintyre (defeated): Macintyre, Rachel Macintyre.

Miles Duvanq: Well, I'm terribly sorry for your sister's current condition, and if there's anything we can do - anything at all, you be sure to let me know.

 _Miles Duvanq hands her a card. She looks at it, smiles blankly and places it in her pocket._

Rachel Macintyre: Thank you, Mr. Duvanq.

 _Rachel backs up against the wall, Jen goes to comfort her. Miles puts his hands at his sides, the Doctor studies him carefully. Numerous murmurs can be heard as the crowd returns to their rooms_

The Doctor: Mr. Duvanq, eh?

Miles Duvanq: Yessir, Miles Duvanq.

 _The Doctor looks over, confused and the camera angle switches to a side perspective of Miles and the Doctor_

The Doctor: Owner of Malgatech?

Miles Duvanq: And of this very vessel. Say, what do you make of this, Doctor?

 _The Doctor looks back at Rebecca and the camera switches to view Miles, the Doctor and Rebecca. The Doctor flips his screwdriver a couple of times_

The Doctor: I don't know. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Something just caused her mind to snap. All advanced body functions just… shut down. Like she's in sleep mode or something.

Miles Duvanq: A virus?

The Doctor: Perhaps, but I doubt it. Viruses have a tendency to be less deadly than they are easily contracted. This also seems a little sudden to be your average illness. It's more likely to be a stroke caused by a brain aneurysm.

Miles Duvanq: If that's the case, we need to get her to medbay ASAP.

The Doctor: Agreed, I'll help carry her.

Miles Duvanq: No need. I've got my best paramedics on their way right now. They'll be here any second. It wouldn't hurt to get some true professional insight on the matter. It may be best to leave this area for the moment, Doctor.

 _Miles get up, but the Doctor lingers for a moment as the camera zooms in on his face_

The Doctor (concerned, hesitant): Yes, I suppose you're right.

 _The camera switches to inside the Doctor's car, where the Doctor is pacing as Jen looks out into space from the couch in the corner_

The Doctor: It just doesn't make any sense. Even the Sonic can't pinpoint the biological history of this… thing.

Jen: How do you know it's a virus? Like you said, Rebecca could've just had an aneurysm.

 _The camera switches to the corner of the room, as the Doctor walks toward it_

The Doctor: Unlikely. There's too many variables.

Jen: Really? It made sense to me.

The Doctor: Well of course it did, you're only human.

Jen: Oh well if you're so smart, how come it can't be something normal like an aneurism?

 _The Doctor stops pacing, throws his hands to his sides and looks directly at Jen, speaking in a condescending tone_

The Doctor: If she really did have an aneurysm, there would have been a little more blood. It could've come from the mouth, eyes, ears or nose, but the total lack of blood is the first clue. Even if the bleeding was completely internal, I didn't pick up any physical abnormalities on the Sonic. Strokes are also predictable. I can look at someone on a Monday and tell that they'll have a stroke at 2:30 in the afternoon on a Wednesday two weeks later. Added with an aneurysm, something that builds over time, years in some cases, and you just increase the predictability. There was nothing average or predictable about Rebecca's behavior. And then there's the issue of her standing. There is absolutely no reason as to why she should be standing.

 _Jen looks down. The Doctor continues pacing around the room_

Jen: So what do you think happened, Doctor?

 _The Doctor secretly deactivates the camera in the room with the Sonic and turns to Jen. The camera switches back to the original angle_

The Doctor: Don't you think it was odd that the owner of Malgatech also owns this very ship?

Jen: Not really, what does Malgatech do anyway?

The Doctor: Bioengineering company. They've had a couple of legal run-ins in the past. Similar concept, really, they find a loophole around earth-laws.

Jen: Why don't earth-laws apply here?

The Doctor: Too far from earth at the moment. It's the same idea as when you travel from country to country. Law enforcement can't do anything this far out from a colonised planet. At least not yet. Did you know that in a little while you lot will be all over the place? I mean, it's amazing what a little effort and some good old fashioned ingenuity can do-

 _There's a loud knock on the door and the Doctor jumps a bit. He then proceeds to catch his breath as he walks over to the door. When he opens it, a service technician greets him_

Technician: Excuse me sir, but our services are required in your room.

The Doctor: No thank you.

 _The Doctor begins to close the door, but the technician walks past him, semi-crushing him behind the door_

Technician: Routine equipment check, nothing to be concerned with. I'll be in and out within five minutes.

The Doctor (slightly concerned): Okay then, not a problem.

 _The Doctor motions to Jen as the two leave the room. The camera switches to Miles Duvanq in his boardroom with the vice president and head of research._

Victor Archnanned: What did you make of our friend the Doctor?

Miles Duvanq: Utterly unimportant. Besides, that girl Rebecca was just the beginning. It won't be long, provided our research is correct.

Head of Research: Believe you and me, our research is correct. By my calculations, the parasite will spread at an alarming rate within the next (he checks his watch) two minutes.

Victor Archnannd: Where is the girl, by the way?

Miles Duvanq: MedPod 5, section 7. She's being monitored. Only relatives can visit.

Victor Archnannd: Mm.

 _Hard cut to the hospital. Rachel is pressed against the glass of the medpod, looking in. She isn't crying, though the streaks on her face makes it clear that she has been for the past little while. The Doctor and Jen walk in quietly. A heart monitor can be heard at the side of the medpod. Rachel hears them and turns quickly. She clutches her heart in surprise, before relaxing and returning to her sister. As the scene progresses, Rebecca's heart rate deteriorates, though nobody notices_

Rachel Macintyre: I didn't hear you come in.

The Doctor: That's good, means security didn't either.

 _Jen elbows the Doctor, who doubles over slightly_

Jen: So, do the Doctors know what's wrong?

Rachel Macintyre: No, they just keep saying it will be alright; that everything will be alright. Obviously I don't believe them.

Jen: So do they not know what's happening, Doctor?

The Doctor: Possibly, but my money's on that they do and they're simply hiding it.

 _Rachel stands and turns to them_

Rachel Macintyre: What? Why the hell would they do that?

The Doctor: You do know that Malgatech owns this ship, right?

Rachel Macintyre: So?

 _The Doctor is taken aback, clearly stunned by her response_

The Doctor: Oh come on! How come nobody finds it odd that a pharmaceutical company with a history of unauthorised human testing operates a ship out in the middle of nowhere?!

 _Rachel is confused for a second_

Jen: He's a bit of a conspiracy nut.

The Doctor: Oh whatever-

 _The Doctor is cut off by Rebecca's heart rate flatlining. The entire room goes into panic_

Rachel Macintyre: Rebecca! My god, Doctor, somebody, help!

 _The Doctor runs up to the medpod and pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver. He frantically opens the pod and begins performing CPR on Rebecca. Rachel is freaking out and Jen is simply trying to calm her down._

The Doctor: C'mon Rebecca, stay with me!

 _After a short while, the Doctor looks at the heart monitor, which is still at a complete flatline. He scans her with the Sonic and reads the information before collapsing onto the medpod in frustration_

The Doctor: I'm sorry Rachel, I really am… but there's nothing I can do.

 _Rachel breaks down in tears. From the hallway, Miles Duvanq and a couple of Doctors rush in_

Miles Duvanq: Doctor! What the hell are you doing?

The Doctor: I was attempting to resuscitate Miss Macintyre here, though it appears there's nothing to be done.

Miles Duvanq: I don't know who you think you are, but trespassing in a medical facility, disconnecting a patient from a fully functional medpod, and neglectfully refusing to contact help at the first sign of an issue!

 _Miles grabs his pin and begins to speak into it_

Miles Duvanq: Security to medpod 5, sector 7 immediately.

The Doctor: For what, trying to save her life?

Doctor 1: The medpod would have kept her in stable condition.

The Doctor: She flatlined in the damned thing! Besides, why didn't you come immediately?

Miles Duvanq: We're having an issue with the alarm system currently. The only reason we saw something amiss was because we caught it on the cameras.

 _Security enter the room and apprehend the Doctor_

Miles Duvanq: Detain him until further notice.

Guard 1: Yes sir.

Miles Duvanq: And Doctor, I'm sorry. You seem like a nice person, a caring man. But that does not excuse your behavior, or your crimes.

 _The Doctor stares at him, clearly angry. The guards escort him out of the room. Rachel can be seen, crying over her sister_

Miles Duvanq: Now as for you, miss…

Jen: Waterton, sir.

Miles Duvanq: Oh please, only my staff call me sir. I'd like to think my relationship with my passengers is a little more… personal.

Jen: If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room now.

Miles Duvanq: Oh of course, Miss Waterton. Might I escort you?

 _Jen stares at him with a similar look of anger, though one with a hint of fear_

Jen: No.

 _Jen walks off-screen. Miles tracks her with his head, looking her up and down and sneering as he does so. The music swells. Hard cut to the Doctor sitting in a cell_

The Doctor: Think Doctor, think! What would a corporation like Malgatech have to gain from creating a disease like this? One that is so powerful it can render a fully-functional medpod useless, one that can kill a human being in less than a day of contact? I know they can do it, I just need to know why!

 _A brief pause to reflect_

The Doctor: Money, it always comes down to money. Nobody would risk the entire population of earth or themselves just because they wanted to. But who's the buyer-

 _The Doctor begins to cough. He pauses, before coughing again, this time a little more violently. He unclenches his fist to reveal he's coughed up some blood. Touching his fingers to his mouth, he looks up in fear. Cut to Jen following Miles down the hallway, trailing a guard. The two enter the room with the Doctor in it, Jen trailing close behind. She hides around a Doctor is clearly very sick_

Miles Duvanq: Well well well, how the mighty hath fallen. Guess it wasn't that good of an idea to come in contact with that deathly ill woman.

The Doctor: Rebecca. Her name was Rebecca. And you took her from this world.

Miles Duvanq: Mm, and soon we'll take you, then your little friend, and then everyone else on this godforsaken ship. Then we'll land back on earth with all our gorgeous data, and laugh it up all the way to our swiss bank accounts where we'll be swimming in cash. And you will have died in vain, as all the other stupid people in this world do one way or another. I don't pity you Doctor, nor do I respect you. Though I have to admit, it is unfortunate that your friend has to die on the ship. Pains me to think a fine young lady like her will just, waste away.

 _The Doctor spits out blood, disgusted. He looks up and notices Jen_

The Doctor: Yeah, I get it. You're a revolting human being Miles. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to die in peace.

Miles Duvanq: Of course, I can give you that much. I have much more pressing matters to attend to anyways. Enjoy your accommodations.

 _Miles and the guard leave the room. The Doctor flashes a weak smile at Jen, who leaves the shadowy corner she's been hiding in_

Jen: Doctor, are you alright?

The Doctor: No, I'm sick. Definitely the virus. Keep your distance.

Jen: How are we going to get you out?

The Doctor: The Sonic is in locker seventy two behind you. Hurry, I think I can save the people on this ship, but I don't have much time before this thing will get to me.

 _Jen grabs the Sonic from the locker and points it at the door. Clumsily, she manages to open it. The Doctor steps out weakly, and takes it from her. The two leave the room quick as they can and step into the hall._ _When they enter the hallway, they meet Rachel, who looks dead-eyed_

Jen: Hello, Rachel.

 _There is a slight pause_

The Doctor: Rachel?

 _He approaches her and brandishes the Sonic once more_

Jen: Does she have it now?

The Doctor (weak though still optimistic, coughing sporadically): Looks like it. Aha! I've got the base code of it!

Jen: A virus?

The Doctor: No, a parasite actually. Makes more sense, it's more resilient that way. That also explains why Rachel was standing earlier! The parasites need a host, and if she fell it could jeopardize their whole purpose, so they hijacked her nervous system. Stand back Jen. I don't know how contagious this thing is.

 _After a few tests Rachel spits up blood_

The Doctor: Dammit! I can't think of anything, it's just too strong. They bioengineered the perfect organism.

Jen: Uhm, Doctor?

 _The camera switches to Jen, showcasing the blood all over her. The Doctor walks over and places his hands on her shoulders_

The Doctor: Oh god. Listen to me, Jen. We will get you to the TARDIS and sterilize you. The parasite should take a while to manifest in your bloodstream, so we have time. You're going to be just fine, understand?

 _They begin to walk down the hall and a man exits a room frantically. He grabs the Doctor_

Father: Sir, please, you have to help me. It's my son!

 _The Doctor and Jen look to each other as the father leads his son out of their room. Jen nods slowly_

The Doctor (ashamed): I'm sorry.

Father: But he's sick! Like the girl from before. Please, you need to help him. You have to!

The Doctor: I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't.

 _The camera focuses on Jen, who looks down_

Jen: Doctor, are you sure? I mean, you know what it is, right?

The Doctor: Which is exactly why I can't help him. Bioengineered, the perfect killer.

 _There is a slight pause_

The Doctor: Unless…

 _The Doctor's theme begins quietly, and he pulls out the Sonic and begins to flip through many frequencies on the boy_

Jen: What? What is it, Doctor?

The Doctor: Since the parasite was bioengineered by a multibillion dollar corporation, you'd think they would want to monitor the progress, the contagion itself, right?

Jen: Of course.

The Doctor: Well, you have to have even the slightest bit of technology to do that, and a company like Malgatech would want to, ooh, I'd say, monitor the hell out of it.

Jen: Right, but I don't get it.

The Doctor: The Sonic can fiddle with electrical equipment, but the parasite is so tiny that frying the circuits would likely kill it. If I can find the resonant frequency of the circuitry, the whole thing will go up in smoke!

Jen: So, you're saying there's a chance?

 _The Sonic fixes on a frequency and the boy's body twitches_

The Doctor: Oh, there's more than a chance! The Sonic's locked frequency with something.

 _The boy falls to the ground and begins to cough sporadically. The Doctor grasps his other hand on his screwdriver, and coughs a bit before breathing a sigh of relief, clearly recovering at a snappy pace. Nothing happens for a moment until the boy regains consciousness. He looks to his father and they embrace for a moment before the Doctor and Jen leave the room. He inserts the Sonic into a panel in the wall and begins to talk loudly_

The Doctor: Greetings, passengers of the Neverwake! I am the Doctor, and as you've probably realized, many of you need one at the moment. Thankfully, your friends at Malgatech have provided me with the answer. I won't tell you of course; this is a public channel. But to Miles, just know that these people aren't your labrats. And there we go.

 _The camera switches to the hall, where many people have fallen to the floor in coughing fits. They slowly stand and begin to listen to the intercom_

The Doctor: Welcome back. Take a moment to regain control, and proceed to the nearest life vessel. Trajectory is already preprogrammed, compliments of yours truly (he taps the one side of the Sonic, which is jutting from the wall). You have five minutes.

 _The Doctor pulls the Sonic out of the panel and begins to walk down the hall, towards the camera. Jen lingers_

Jen: What about Miles Duvanq?

 _The Doctor's face brightens before he turns to Jen in remembrance_

The Doctor: Oh no.

 _The Doctor scans the panel on the wall, which shows a map of the ship. He begins to run down the hall, and Jen follows_

Jen: Doctor! Shouldn't we leave?

The Doctor: Yes, of course, the ship is going to explode, but what if Miles escapes? What if he salvages the project? Well then we're right back to the beginning, and I won't have that. Not for these people.

Jen: But Doctor, you can't just choose who lives and dies!

The Doctor: Why don't you tell that to the billionaire who owns the ship?

 _They run to the control room, only to find Miles trapped underneath fallen debris, with the Head of Research and Victor trying to help him up_

The Doctor: Ah yes, gentlemen.

Miles Duvanq: You!

The Doctor: Yes, yes, me. Listen, this parasite is far too precious to the likes of you. Even if I destroy it completely, which I've already done, I need to be sure you won't make more.

Miles Duvanq: I have worked my whole life for this, Doctor. I won't have it be ruined by some bumbling idiot like you!

The Doctor: Miles, please. I don't want to have to do this.

Head of Research: You're insane.

The Doctor: Says the man who thought he could play god. I'm sorry, but the earth is more important than your piddly little parasite.

 _The Head of Research makes a run for the door, and the Doctor locks it with the Sonic_

Victor Archnannd: Doctor! Please!

The Doctor: Promise me you'll leave this whole thing behind you. Promise me you won't hurt anybody else.

Victor Archnannd: I…

The Doctor: Promise me! I don't want to have to do this.

 _Victor drops his head in shame. Miles looks on in awe. The head of research cowers at the side. The Doctor appears disappointed for a moment, before leaving with Jen_

Miles Duvanq: You can't just leave us here, dammit! Come back here! Doctor!

 _They enter the TARDIS and dematerialize as the ship explodes_. _There is a pregnant pause_

The Doctor: Sometimes I have to make... decisions. It's terrible; I know, but it's what has to happen. I mean even if we did save them, there's no telling what they would do once they got back to earth. Sure, they would be put on trial, but there's not a lot of evidence and the rich get it easy. Too tough for them in prison. At the end of the day, it comes down to the numbers. Eleven billion people, or three. My money goes toward the rest of humanity.

Jen: I know, and I'm sorry. I just wish that it didn't have to be this way.

The Doctor: You and me both.

 _The TARDIS lands_

The Doctor: Ah! We've landed.

Jen: And where are we now?

 _The Doctor laughs and opens the door._

The Doctor: Your backyard, Jen. I think we've had enough for a little while. (they both exit the TARDIS) Besides, I can tell you're tired.

Jen: Oh please, I am not.

The Doctor: You are. You've got big bags under your eyes and you're all... sickly pale. I know it's not the parasite, we've solved that issue, but it looks like you're about to throw up all over my shoes, and I won't have that.

 _The camera focuses on Jen, who is crossing her arms mouth agape in disbelief_

The Doctor: Still, you've got a while before it ends, it's only been (he checks his watch) five minutes since we left.

Jen: Well, I guess I'll see you around then.

The Doctor: That's for sure.

 _The Doctor smiles and returns to the TARDIS, which takes off as Jen watches. He walks past the monitor, which flashes and displays the message RUN in large letters. The screen crossfades to the end credits_


End file.
